Brief Liasion
by AniDenDav
Summary: Different snapshots told through a forty sentence challenge of Kazuya Mishima and Jun Kazama's "relationship". *one-shot*


**40 Word Challenge**

* * *

**01 / Motion**

When Kazuya sees how smoothly the moves of her beloved Kazama-Ryu connect, he begins to see its true grace.

**02 / Cool**

For the first time in a while, Jun wakes up sweat-free, and after noticing the dead weight on the right side of her bed, she realizes why.

**03 / Young**

After Jun throws the ball of snow aimed promptly at his head, Kazuya contemplates whether or not to pull an all-out snowball war with this woman.

**04 / Last**

When Kazuya says he is the last full-blooded Mishima, Jun can't help but worry her lip and put a hand to her stomach.

**05 / Wrong**

Even though she knows it is wrong of her to do it, Jun abandons all thought of arresting this man in front of her, steps in front of him, and firmly places her lips on his.

**06 / Gentle**

When Jun twists her ankle on the loose stone step leading to the Mishima private estate, she is simply surprised when Kazuya carries her inside and tends to her as if she were a queen.

**07 / One**

She doesn't know how, but believes him when she asks Kazuya if she is his only _current_ lover, and he says with a straight face, yes.

**08 / Thousand**

Kazuya can't help but think about the huge difference in the value of human life that he and Jun have; while she has saved countless lives, he has _taken_ more than he can recall.

**09 / King**

Every day when he stands with his hands behind his back and looks through the glass window down at the city below him feeling on top of the world, Kazuya knows that eventually even king needs a queen.

**10 / Learn**

When Jun wins a match with a move he has never seen, Kazuya waits for her outside the arena and asks her to teach it to him.

**11 / Blur**

The forest passes away in streaks of green and brown as Jun runs, trying to escape from the demon that looked like _him._

**12 / Wait**

He could easily have beaten her down and been on with his life, but the way she looks at him, with determination and fearlessness written all over her attractive features, makes him falter.

**13 / Change**

She had hoped to change him; not just to make him see the error of his ways and abandon his lifestyle, but to make him see he had a life with her if he had ever thought about it.

**14 / Command**

Kazuya is just so used to giving commands and ordering people around, that the first time he orders Jun, he is utterly speechless when she abruptly slaps him in the face, saying, "I'm not one of your employees."

**15 / Hold**

Jun had always suspected that Devil's influence on Kazuya was strong, but couldn't fathom just how _intense_ of a grip it had on not just his physical being, but on his mental as well.

**16 / Need**

He said he didn't need Devil in order to defeat his father as he had his own strength, but the large scar on his chest said otherwise.

**17 / Vision**

When Jun's uneasiness is confirmed by an insight to the future, she finally decides to tell her son about her eminent death, and most importantly, about his father.

**18 / Attention**

The moment the announcer had declared Jun Kazama as the winner over his own _bodyguard_, Anna Williams, was the moment Kazuya thought that Jun was worthy of his attention.

**19 / Soul**

It was a topic that always confused him even as a boy, so when Jun asks if he still has control over his soul, he can honestly answer that he doesn't know.

**20 / Picture**

After Kazuya hands her a beautiful golden locket, Jun opens it and finds a fading picture of a beautiful woman with brown hair and a kind smile holding what looked like a baby, and recognised that this was the blurred image of the late Kazumi Mishima.

**21 / Fool**

He doesn't know who the bigger fool is; her for getting involved with a man she is supposed to apprehend, or him, for sleeping with the enemy.

**22 / Mad**

The first time they have an argument, Kazuya tells her to give up, and Jun replies with her hands on her hips, "Even when I'm wrong, I'm right, so get used to it."

**23 / Child**

Jun contemplates whether or not the life growing inside her will turn out like her lover, so she decides to say goodbye to Tokyo and heads to the forest of Yakushima.

**24 / Peace**

The light streaking through the window makes his head throb and his blood-shot eyes sting, but Kazuya decides that he could get used to the calm after the storm while Jun fingers through his hair.

**25 / Safe**

As Jun's heel catches on the end of her dress and she falls at the tournament's gala event, she feels the heat in her cheeks rise as a strong arm loops around her waist to steady her.

**26 / Sneakers**

Strangely the only thing that could ever get training off of Kazuya's mind was his little hobby of collecting sneakers, so when Jun decides to try on a pair of his 1986 Air Jordan's and gets caught, he almost bans her from his house.

**27 / Eye**

When she does see him again after over twenty years, she can't help but be sadden at the sight of the glowing red eye that replaced a stunning hazel one.

**28 / Sing**

Jun doesn't need a beat or accompaniment of instruments; her voice has its own wondrous melody that could put even the most talented recording artists to shame.

**29 / Sudden**

It came out of nowhere, claiming that it was the demon she feared and that it was going to possess her unborn child.

**30 / Age**

They say age is just a number, but at the end of the day, it would unnerve her how she was twenty-two and barely out of college, while he was twenty-eight with his own estate and multi-million dollar conglomerate.

**31 / Time**

Time is supposed to heal all wounds, but Kazuya's still fester right under the scar that decorates an impressive amount on his chest.

**32 / Torn**

After she finds the files that proved Kazuya and the Zaibatsu guilty, she was torn between doing what was right, and doing what could have saved whatever relationship they had.

**33 / History**

It always sickens Jun to hear about the supposed "good deeds" Heihachi has done, when she knows that because of him, the Mishima bloodline is doomed to rebellion and murder.

**34 / Power**

The black mark on her right shoulder burns as she tries to keep the wolf spirit at bay as Kazuya stands over her in this fallen garden she had called home.

**35 / God**

When Kazuya tries to justify what he does, Jun sits in silence for a while before asking, "Do you think this power makes you feel like you can play God?"

**36 / Wall**

Even though she knew she was making progress with Kazuya spiritually, Jun knew that there was still a rather unbreakable wall between them.

**37 / Naked**

He feels weak at the sadness that overcomes him at the mere mention of his late grandfather, Jinpachi Mishima, but also feels a pang of guilt when he glances at Jun to see that she lets her tears flow freely, doing the crying for him.

**38 / Harm**

The first time he hurts her is when they are sparring, and she tells him not to hold back, which results in her sporting a rather large bruise on her shoulder.

**39 / Hunger**

Jun just can't take her wide eyes off of him while Kazuya devours food for more than six people in one sitting without dropping a crumb.

**40 / Moment**

It might have seemed odd, but their most peaceful moments were either after a spar with them lay out on the mat sweating and panting, or in the morning in bed, enjoying each other's company.

* * *

**A/N:** This is something I've been wanting to get out of my head for the past two days. I am in the process of having two of my betas look at this, but I just couldn't wait. Whatever their verdict is, I'll add changes where they suggest them, but other than that, it stays as is. Thank you for reading and please review!


End file.
